<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>419 by 3enjoycultivation3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767414">419</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3'>3enjoycultivation3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一切都未开始之前，被尘封在两人的记忆里，他们是否也忘记了在有一个晚上，他们在酒吧相遇，然后度过了一个美好的夜晚？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>419</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看文请下拉 在合集的三个选项中选择下一篇。连接挂了，不想让小心心和评论消失。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还是医生的斯特兰奇在完成手术后的休息日里，他去往酒吧，想要用酒精掩盖掉身上浓稠的血腥味和消毒水的味道。他遇到了正在猎艳当中的斯塔克，资助了医院的大股东他当然认得，而且这位霸占了整个纽约时报娱乐版面的男人仍然对那些小女孩拥有着足够强大的吸引力，就连科室柜台的小护士也对他芳心暗许。而这样一位花花公子正坐在他身边，示意酒保再倒一杯醇厚的杜松子酒送到斯蒂芬手里。那个有着精致小胡子的男人正朝着自己散发魅力，并且邀请自己和他共度一个夜晚。实际上斯蒂芬并不介意对方若有若无的邀请，才经历完一场紧张的大手术，肾上腺素仍然高涨着，他正愁着该如何回到自己的房子里睡着。他接过酒杯，拿出自己十足的魅力朝花花公子笑了笑，他对自己的声音一向非常满意。他用那种低沉的，带着禁欲气息的低沉嗓音道了句谢谢。斯塔克明显被这样的声音惊讶了一下，他笑得更加灿烂，毫不掩饰身上的魅力，因为他找到了一个很不错的一夜情对象，而对方也一样。</p><p>斯特兰奇从不在床上与人接吻，他自己把这归咎于医生本能的洁癖。但斯塔克不一样，他在斯特兰奇的脖颈与嘴角流连，而花花公子的经验告诉自己对方对亲吻的拒绝，于是他不再强求，转而去脱斯特兰奇宽松的衣裤。两人很快赤诚相见，斯特兰奇那套毫无魅力的衣服下面实际上是一具非常诱人的身体，偏瘦的身体却覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉，透露着健康的人才有的粉嫩肤色。斯塔克吹了声口哨，然后用手指老练地抚摸着斯蒂芬身上的肌肉，花花公子深知男人身体的敏感部位，而解剖课满分的精英医生也丝毫不落下风，两人硬气的性器贴在一起，青年特有的热量传递到对方身上，引起燃烧得更旺的欲火。斯蒂芬下一秒被推倒在酒店的床上，他停顿两秒，显然魅力十足又强势的医生并不常做下面的那一个，不过既然这位俘虏了千万女人芳心的斯塔克先生将自己推倒了，就说明他有那个自信与资本。医生习惯在离开医院之前整体清理，而将近五十个小时只是喝了些咖啡与水的医生肠道里也不会留存着什么脏东西。斯特兰奇仍然有些不适应于毫无清洗之前的性爱，他推了推覆上来的男人的肩膀，然后微微喘息着告诉对方自己的意图。</p><p>斯塔克显然有些不适应中途打断，但干净的性爱还是仍然必要。他翻身躺在斯特兰奇身边，看着斯特兰奇起身去清理自己。水声让斯塔克有些口干舌燥，他撸动了两把自己的阴茎，调出了这位漂亮医生的个人资料。斯特兰奇勉强用酒店赠送的身体乳打开后穴口，用酒店所提供的工具灌肠。他迅速地清理自己，然后擦干净走出去。斯塔克仍然躺在床上，他的性器仍然勃起着，显示着男人就算临近中年也依然傲人的资本。斯特兰奇走过去，半撑在斯塔克身上，常年握着手术刀的双手指尖覆盖薄茧，绝对精细的手指握住斯塔克的阴茎。大概是还冲了冷水的缘故，低于体温的手指握住斯塔克的勃起时带来了些许刺激。斯塔克深吸了一口气，扬了扬下巴示意他继续。</p><p>斯特兰奇亲吻了一下斯塔克的腹部，手指在青筋凸起的性器上划过，略微粗糙的茧擦过敏感的顶端，然后斯特兰奇便听见头顶上方传来的轻声吸气。他迅速地撸动几下，然后拿起放在床头柜上显眼的避孕套。他朝斯塔克眨了眨眼睛，然后用牙齿撕开了外层锡纸包装。他叼过浸在润滑剂里的橡胶制品，小心用牙齿与舌尖撑开顶端，套在面前勃起的阴茎上，他并不喜欢橡胶略微苦涩的味道，但鼻腔里萦绕的，只属于性爱的腥气让他性欲高涨。他小心翼翼地避免牙齿划破橡胶，放松喉咙接纳对方的阴茎。斯塔克深呼吸着，强忍着才按耐住抽送的欲望，湿热的口腔包裹阴茎，甚至一直抵进了柔软的喉咙。本能地吞咽反应让斯特兰奇挤压了一下喉咙，紧接着便是头顶压抑着快感与性欲的闷哼。</p><p>润滑剂夹杂着橡胶的苦涩一直蔓延到喉咙，他不适地皱起眉毛，眼眶也因为干呕而殷红。睫毛被水气沾湿，漂亮的灰绿眼睛蒙上雾气。他的手指配合地揉搓着阴茎底下涨大的卵蛋，向对方传递着快感。但斯塔克没那么多想法，他几乎被湿热的空间以及面前的冲击冲昏头脑，下意识抽送了两下。斯特兰奇发出了一声闷哼，他含着斯塔克的性器吮吸两下便吐了出来，瞪视了一下躺在床上只顾享受的花花公子，殊不知他现在这副被人欺负狠了的模样有多诱人。斯塔克呼吸停滞了一下，阴茎跳动，他扯过斯特兰奇，将男人压在了身下。他咬住斯特兰奇的喉结吮吸轻咬，然后一点点亲吻到胸腹的连接处。斯塔克含住医生一边的乳尖吮吸，漂亮的浅棕色乳晕被一起纳入口中，机械师特有的茧子在男人腰腹的位置点火。刚刚还处于清明状态的斯特兰奇被一下子拉进了情欲里，他喘息着扭动腰肢，想要避开在身体最敏感的腰窝处作乱的手。但花花公子不会给他这个机会。斯塔克略微直起身，让另一只手揉捏着另一边的乳头，让它迅速充血肿胀。</p><p>他迅速的打开润滑剂，沾湿手指。灌过肠的穴口松软而紧致，高热的肌肉在一瞬间感受到异物的入侵，然后迅速收缩，将斯塔克的手指裹紧，也不知是在往里拖还是往外推。斯特兰奇难耐地喘息了一声，性感的嗓音染上沙哑，他张开双腿，双手抱着大腿，露出白嫩的臀部与内里淡粉的穴口。斯塔克咽了咽口水，他在紧致的穴肉里摸索着前列腺的突起，然后在极浅的位置找到了那块细小的凸起。他笑起来，凑上去亲吻斯特兰奇的乳尖，用牙齿咬着。劣性让他只是围绕着那一点打转，享受斯特兰奇沉浸于情欲，却又拉不下脸请求的样子。斯特兰奇扭着腰迎合那两只手指，他瞪了一下斯塔克，仍然是那副眼泪汪汪的样子。斯塔克这才收敛了些，给予身下被情欲烧成粉红色男人一点甜头。斯特兰奇猛地弹起腰，他发出一声短促的呻吟，包含着过激的快感和凌乱的呼吸。斯塔克趁着机会塞进第三根手指，穴口有些绷得透明，但斯塔克知道这位漂亮的医生还能继续，因为他仍然没有表现出任何不适。斯塔克有些惊喜于猎艳途中的的宝物，他安抚地亲吻一下斯特兰奇的肋骨轮廓，然后用三根手指模仿着性交抽插，时不时蹭过敏感到极致的前列腺。他听着对方的呻吟，阴茎胀得快要裂开。</p><p>花花公子向来不压抑自己的欲望，他抽出扩张着后穴的手指，将剩下的小半瓶润滑尽数倒在自己套着避孕套的阴茎上，他凑上去，贴在斯特兰奇的耳边，用低哑的声音告诉对方自己快要进去。斯特兰奇紧紧地抓住自己的大腿根，他早在刚才手指的逗弄下让脑子变成了一片浆糊，他急促地喘息着，胡乱点头迎合对方，甚至凭着自己柔软的身体让穴口蹭过斯塔克火热的阴茎。</p><p>斯塔克喜欢极了这个照片里满是禁欲气息的男人所散发出来的迷乱，他满意地从斯特兰奇手上接过精瘦的大腿，在腿根处落下亲吻，引发唇下大腿肌肉的抽搐。斯塔克顺势将阴茎送进斯蒂芬的后穴里。比起三根手指，斯塔克的性器仍然要大得多。斯特兰奇痛呼一声，脸色有些发白，他紧紧收缩着后穴里的肌肉，眼睛里的雾气也迅速消失不见。斯塔克也好不到哪里去，他差点在整个送进斯特兰奇体内的一瞬间被夹射出来，他脸色有些难看，毕竟这样丢人的事情，这位花花公子是绝不会让它发生在自己身上。他拍了拍斯特兰奇的臀肉，然后用手握住他的阴茎上下撸动。男人都逃不过抚慰阴茎带来的快感，斯蒂芬很快就没了那么紧绷，他的眼睛重新氤氲泪水，大口喘息着接纳斯塔克的粗大。尽管他知道对方也不好受，但他依然低声骂着身上的男人，用医生惯用的刻薄语气嘲讽对方技术糟糕。斯塔克被气笑了，这位医生的脾气比自己想象的更大，他惩罚地用力抽送几下，将斯特兰奇还未出口的嘲讽撞散在喉咙里，重组成破碎的呻吟与闷哼从鼻腔里发出。粗大的阴茎每次都会擦过极浅的凸起，然后蹭过每一丝敏感的神经，撞到闭塞的肠道深处。他弯折起医生纤长的腿，柔韧的身体甚至比大部分的女人都要耐干，于是医生的大腿被搭在肩上，半个上身都离了床铺，被掐着腰大开大合地操干。</p><p>快感与情潮席卷了斯特兰奇，他大声呻吟着，生理的泪水滑过脸颊。医生漂亮的、骨节分明的手指没了用处，只能紧紧揪着身旁的床单。快感来得迅速，斯特兰奇只能绷紧了全身的肌肉，蜷缩起脚趾抵抗射精的欲望。绷紧的脚腕环在斯塔克的脖颈背后，因为撞击的力度不断摩擦。他的阴茎没了抚慰，一跳一跳地发疼。于是他用破碎的声音请求对方，请求他摸一摸自己的阴茎。他听见肉体撞击的声音，后穴穴肉里润滑剂发出的水声，对方杂乱粗重的呼吸，以及轻笑。然后眼前早已模糊的人影俯下来，亲吻他的鼻尖与嘴角。斯蒂芬皱着眉毛躲开，就算到了这样情迷意乱的地步，他也仍然固执地不与这一位有名的一夜情对象接吻。他勃起的阴茎涨得发红，不断因为撞击弹跳着，也因为没有任何抚慰而只能断断续续地流出清液。再不需要润滑剂了，斯特兰奇的阴茎足以腻滑到不会因为过多的撸动而破皮，斯塔克被拒绝了接吻也丝毫不影响他的情绪，这位火辣诱人的医生有足够的资本被纵容着任性，于是他在听够了对方的央求之后总算是大发慈悲地握住了身下这个男人的阴茎，配合着自己的抽送上下撸动摩擦。</p><p>斯蒂芬的韧带发出抗议的酸疼，但男人已经顾不上那些细小的不适。快感已经快要累积到巅峰，阴茎因为抚慰更是往外一股一股渗着前液。斯特兰奇快要射了，斯塔克在感受到对方的后穴有些急促而有规律地挤压他的阴茎时得到的结论，小医生能在他身下坚持到现在已经是极为不错的耐力了，斯塔克笑起来，他的呼吸比斯特兰奇好不了多少，就算隔着那层避孕套也依然能感受到紧紧包裹着他的穴肉湿热而腻滑。但他不想那么快享受到最极致的快感，这位小医生仍然游刃有余不是吗？于是他在再一次让拇指擦过斯蒂芬的阴茎顶端时停了下来，将那个仍然在可怜兮兮吐着清液的小孔压得严严实实，再渗不出丝毫体液，而工程师粗糙的拇指，让快感达到顶峰，就只差一小步，就能让他体验到如同坠下悬崖一般的高潮。但它停住了，硬生生被那个手指按在原地。斯蒂芬的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他挣扎着去拉斯塔克的手指，想要让这个花花公子放开他的勃起。他的声音染上难耐的呜咽，甚至还有被快感逼疯的崩溃。斯塔克的劣性在听到那声呜咽时就爆发得彻底，他用浸泡过蜜糖的话语安抚着身下的医生，用摄人心魂的眼睛哄骗着对方和他一起到达高潮。</p><p>斯特兰奇呜咽着让头砸回床上，比起单纯的快感来说，过量的刺激对神经带来的则是无法抑制的痛苦，他已经完全不知道自己在说些什么了，或许全是央求，或许全是脏话。身上的男人仍然不断发出着喘息声，而他的阴茎也在不断涨大，在自己的后穴里挤压每一寸神经。他再也忍不住，一口咬在斯塔克的肩膀上，然后收缩了一下后穴刺激到有些麻木的肌肉。斯塔克原有的节奏被尽数打乱，他感觉到肩膀上几乎被咬破的刺痛，阴茎所传递上来的快感则是放大了数倍，他下意识松开手。斯特兰奇在下一秒达到高潮，一脚从高耸的悬崖上坠落。他发出了完全不像他自己的尖叫声，整个大腿都绷紧了，后穴更是无法抑制地收缩挤压内里的阴茎。比起手掌更热的精液洒在斯塔克的手上，腹部，胸口，甚至有些许射得更远的，溅到斯特兰奇自己的脸上，在通红汗湿的脸颊上留下色情的白。他咬着牙低吼了一声，如同他最开始所想的那样极致的快感在他脑海里炸开，他在医生绷紧到极致的穴肉里抽插两下，尽数交代在对方的穴肉里。</p><p>两人一同喘着粗气，斯塔克仍然意犹未尽地让阴茎在医生的穴肉里缓慢的抽插着，想要消耗掉最后一丝高潮的余韵。斯特兰奇没了力气，无力地推搡一下身上的男人，他动了动有些发麻的脚趾，然后让酸疼不已的韧带休息一下。他皱着眉，有些不喜欢身上粘腻的触感。斯塔克疲软下来的阴茎从医生的穴肉里退出来，他扯掉被射满了精液的安全套，然后打了个结丢进垃圾桶里。他舔舔嘴唇，用纸巾帮软成一滩水的斯特兰奇擦拭身体。医生苍白的肤色现在被粉红晕染，他的眼眶还红着，头发因为剧烈的运动凌乱地铺散开，汗水沾湿了黏在光滑的额头上。斯塔克顿了顿，很难承认，他又有了些欲望，想要在对方身体上留下更多的痕迹，让苍白的皮肤上留下青紫的吻痕。而斯特兰奇则更为疲惫，连轴三天的手术让他早就没了精神，只靠着最后一场手术残余下来的肾上腺素硬撑到现在，气力耗尽，三天没有休息的后果便一股脑漫上来，他昏昏沉沉地躺在斯塔克身边，勉强想要起身清理。下一秒，他被失重感惊醒，男人重新将他压在床上，安全套外壳的锡纸撕裂声响起，紧接着便是男人还带着腥膻气味的温热身体靠近。他听见男人充满情欲的声音。</p><p>“我们再来一次吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>